User blog:TP87/TP Reviews ERB Episode 10: Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge (Ft. JP Morgan, Kanye West and Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come)
Hi guys and welcome to the 10th episode of TP Reviews ERB! In this one, I'll review the 6th Episode of Season 3, which is Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge. So, as the Announcer says, BEGIN! Rappers, Graphics and Connection On one side, we have American millionaire Donald Trump (NicePeter), while on the other side we have "A Christmas Carol" protagonist Ebeneezer Scrooge (Zach Sherwin). Since this is an ERB remake of "A Christmas Carol", Donald Trump summons 3 other ghosts (or rappers) in order to redeem Scrooge. The Rappers are American Magnate JP Morgan (EpicLLoyd), modern singer Kanye West (DeStorm Power) and the Ghost of the Christmas Yet to Come (NicePeter). Also Kai and Naya Berman as Ignorance and Want All of them are portrayed pretty well, except for Trump, which I thought was pretty boring. The backgrounds are also pretty nice and fitting The Connection is: ERB version of "A Christmas Carol", but it can also be (excluding the Ghosts) Evil Richmen Battle Analysis 'Donald Trump:' Wake up, Scrooge, I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump! On this lonely, homely little miserable grump! Trump starts out by saying he's gonna shit on Scrooge. It was an ok pun I guess I'm like the star on a Christmas tree, you're like the stump. I'm not known for my heart but you're still getting trumped! Now he makes a comparison by saying he's on the top (star on a Christmas tree) while Scrooge looks up to him (the stump). He then says that, while he's not known for being a good guy, he's going to beat Scrooge You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini, cause you disgust me. Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me, don't even touch me! Now Trump compares Scrooge to his ex-wife Ivana in a bikini (eurgh, NP really likes comparing his opponents to ugly people). He then says he doesn't want to be touched by Scrooge because he thinks he has Tubercolosis. I don't shake hands, I don't make fans, I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands! Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am, I got my name on the front of the business, man! Now Trumpy brags about how he: doesn't shake hands, hasn't a lot of fans, ruins rappers faster than the Scottish lands he bought in 2006, is known by Jay-Z, is a pimp, and how his buildings have his name on their front My raps'll haunt you, make you think you're going insane! You're about to get whooped by three emcee's of the ethereal plane! Now he says his raps are going to make Scrooge crazy (they won't) and how the other 3 ghosts he's about to summon are going to rap-beat him So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain! Cause I'm out, I got my own f***ing problems, call me 2 Chainz! Now he warns him that when the clock strikes Scrooge's gonna suffer and then walks out by saying he has his own problems and then makes a pun with the rapper 2 Chainz by carrying his suitcase with 2 chains. A reference to the fact Jacob Marley was put in chains Now, Trump's verse was not bad. It was just kinda boring to listen to and had an average flow. Also too much bragging. Let's see how Scrooge responds 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair! You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition. Scrooge was waken up during is sleep and thus he's pretty pissed off. He then uses some basic insults (crappy rap spitting apparition) I ain't scared of this random phantom, haunt all you want, I don't care! I do not believe in ghosts and I don't believe that hair! Now Scrooge acts tough and says he's not scared of Trump (which is comprehensible, just look at Trump) and proudly says he doesn't believe ghosts and Trump's hair (that's a win right there). Scrooge was ok in here, even though his verse was pretty short (4 lines), the beat was awesome and he had a good flow. Sadly, I can't say the same for the raps. Let's see who is the 1st ghost 'J. P. Morgan:' Don't panic Scrooge, but you're about to crash! I'm J. P. Morgan, the Ghost of Rich Dudes Past! The first ghost is JP Morgan (Or Monopoly guy) who says Scrooge's going to crash (reference to the Panic of 1907) and presents himself by saying he's the Ghost of Rich Dudes Past Who's properly rocking the Monopoly mustache! Yo, I own the railroad, I run these tracks! Now he brags about he's the Monopoly guy and how he owned several railroads, which is actually a pun on how he's leading the rap's tracks You got dumped on a bench, now you're pissed at the world. You should have made like Sebastian, and kissed the girl! Stachy Morgan now attempts a personal strike at Scrooge by saying he should have kissed the girl (like Sebastian from The Little Mermaid) instead of getting dumped because he wanted to be rich Because your greed is the curse that's gonna tear you apart. What good is your purse if you're poor in your heart? Now he explains how greed is going to destroy Scrooge and asks how one's purse could be good if the owner's heart is poor. Wise words there, Stachy Overall, he had an awesome verse with good flow and raps. Let's see if Scrooge's somehow affected 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Bah humbug, your raps don't unnerve me, they're atrocious! What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis! Nope, he still insists on not giving up and insults Morgan's raps and mustache (-.-) by comparing it to a proboscis Business and success, that's the life I've selected. So enough with your pictures from the past. I'm not affected! Now he remarks he has no regrets about his life and basically says JP Morgan should GTFO. Keep in mind this is Scrooge's last verse in which he had some disses, but he still won't change his ways. Let's see if the next ghost will manage to redeem Scrooge. 'Kanye West:' Well you're about to be right now. I'm the ghost of what's right now! The 2nd ghost is revealed to be Kanye West and he gets quite an opening. However I didn't like the fact that he used the same words to make a rhyme. He says Scrooge should really be affected by his raps Just take a lesson from Yeezy! You missing the point Ebeneezy. West says Scrooge's totally missing the point here and should listen to his advice. He'll elaborate better in the next lines There's more to life than your work, take it easy! Even I can make time for Azizy. He explains that Scrooge should dedicate more time to his life rather than his work and remarks that, while he's a busy artist he still has time for his friends Best put some friends on your wish list! Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas. Kanye suggest that Scrooge should add some friends on his wish list so he can get to know what the Spirit of Christmas is If you did than you would at this moment! Be sharing your money with some of the homeless! He also says that if Scrooge would have already done it, he would have given the money to homeless people. Westy has a point here Kanye had an awesome flow and decent raps, even if they weren't as good as JP Morgan's. Let' see if Scrooge will finally listen to his advice 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' No! This isn't happening, oh, this is maddening agony. Wait, actually. Harkening back to the dead Donald's lecture. I still am expecting a final specter! There is a pretty good flow in here. Scrooge starts panicking and then realizes there's still one ghost to go. Watch your back man 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' Boo! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' scream I told you... 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' You're gonna die! No one to love you and no one to cry! The final ghost is the GOCYTC which starts out by saying Scrooge is gonna die (which is ok, everyone will die at some point) with no one to cry him (which is bad) Alone by yourself on the bed of your death. With the stench of regret on your last dying breath! Now he predicts that Scrooge will regret, but only in his dying breath. Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish man! With Tiny Tim's innocent blood on your hands! He then adds that he will do so because he chose the path of a selfish (read: jerk) man and thus he left Tiny Tim to die of tubercolosis (which is not true, as the kiddo survives) The penance you pay for the way you behave. Is written as plain as the name on this grave! Now he warns Scrooge; if he doesn't redeem, he'll pay the consequences of his jerky behavior The GOCYTC was probaby the best rapper. He had an awesome flow and raps and was also rather creepy but nice. Will Scrooge finally change his ways? 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Are these the shadows of things that will be, or things that may be only? If I depart from my course can they change? Say it is thus with what you show me! I promise to mend my ways. A friend to all men is what I will become! It's Christmas! I haven't missed my chance to be different, God bless us every- 'Announcer:' WHO WON?! Nothing to say here. Scrooge finally realizes he was being a jerk all the time and finally decides to become a better man. The battle ends with the Announcer making a pun with Scrooge's last line (God Bless Us every-Who Won?) What I liked, What I didn't like and Vote What I liked: *The beats *The rappers' flow, raps and look *Pretty epic overall *Good idea for a Christmas Battle *The Graphics overall *No cussing (well there is one but it's censored...) What I didn't like: *Trump was kinda boring *Scrooge deserved more lines and disses, but that would've made the battle too long Vote: 9/10. 'I really enjoyed it. It was pretty epic, even with its cons (Donald Trump mostly) Winner and Best Lines Well since it is an ERB version of "A Christmas Carol", we could say both the Ghosts and Scrooge won. The former because they managed to redeem Scrooge, the latter because he realized he was evil and changed his ways. Rap wise, it was not that hard to list them: #'Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come #'JP Morgan' #'Kanye West' #'Ebeneezer Scrooge' #'Donald Trump' Trump's Best lines: Wake up, Scrooge, I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump! I'm like the star on a Christmas tree, you're like the stump. I'm not known for my heart but you're still getting trumped! You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini, cause you disgust me. Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am, I got my name on the front of the business, man! Cause I'm out, I got my own f***ing problems, call me 2 Chainz! Scrooge's Best Lines: How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair! I do not believe in ghosts and I don't believe that hair! What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis! 3rd and 4th verses because of the Flow All of West, JP Morgan and GOCYTC lines The End Here ends the review. As always, leave a comment below and see ya in the next review! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts